


013. breathplay

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Manhandling, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are only so many things that a woman dressed like her would be doing at a trashy motel and Gen doesn't know whether to be more embarrassed at being thought of as a hooker or as someone who's hiring one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	013. breathplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "breathplay". See tags for content notes.

After she kills the engine of the Toyota, Gen allows herself a second to breathe.

She's already running late -- another thirty seconds won't make much difference to the penalty she has coming -- and so she takes a moment to pull herself together in the motel parking lot. Danneel's truck is already parked up, with Adrianne and Danneel themselves already waiting inside room 23 for her to show up, and Gen lets the butterflies in her stomach settle before stepping out of the car.

It's been a long day at work. Her feet ache in her heels and there's a lingering fuzz in her head from staring at her computer screen so long, but neither is strong enough to outweigh the excitement at what's to come.

She's been looking forward to this all day.

The wind is sharp as she steps out of the car and she hurries towards the motel, arms folded protectively over her chest. She's reasonably well-covered in a suit jacket, skirt, and silk shirt, but that isn't enough to stop a chill going through her as she knocks on the door and waits to be let in.

The time spent outside ticks by excruciatingly slowly. There are only so many things that a woman dressed like her would be doing at a trashy motel and Gen doesn't know whether to be more embarrassed at being thought of as a hooker or as someone who's hiring one.

When Danneel finally opens the door, Gen can't help but think that the latter assumption isn't all that inaccurate.

Gen isn't exactly an expert in the sex-worker uniform but going by what she's seen on TV, Danneel's got it nailed. Her shorts are small enough that Gen has to look twice to check that they're not actually underwear and her top makes only the barest attempt at modesty.

Adrianne's sprawled on one of the two beds inside, watching rather than actively participating, but Gen's attention is soon draw back to Danneel as she leans against the doorjamb with a smile. "You're late."

"I'm sorry."

She doesn't offer a further excuse and, as expected, Danneel raises an eyebrow. "Oh, trust me, you will be."

The door clicks shut behind her as soon as Gen steps inside but Danneel's hand in around her throat before she can draw breath.

Danneel's taller than her on bare feet but with her current platform heels and Gen's work shoes, the difference is even more pronounced. She towers over her as she slams her back up against the door, and Gen surrenders to the familiar tightness in her chest as Danneel presses just hard enough to cut off her air.

She drops her purses and curls her hands around Danneel's wrist, more out of instinct than a plea to stop, and she parts her lips in a failed attempt to pull in a breath as Danneel leans over her.

"Wow, you want this bad, don't you?" she teases, cruelty mixed with a bright smile. "So fucking desperate to let me take the reins." She lowers her head further, glossy lips almost brushing Gen's as she whispers, "Giddy up."

Gen slumps back against the door with a gasp when she lets go. Her neck aches already but she puts a hand to her throat, pressing down on the marks left by Danneel's fingers until she gets her next order. 

"Turn around and put your hands on the door," Danneel says sharply. "Let's see just how much fun you want me to have with you tonight."

Gen complies, putting her hands flat on the door and leaning forward. The position forces her to push her ass out and she spreads her legs, more than willing to get the inspection underway. As always, Danneel passes her the sheet of paper containing her instructions for the rendezvous and she holds it against the door in front of her face.

"Read."

She swallows past the soreness in her throat and obeys. "1. Wear your hair down."

She winces when Danneel tugs on her hair but she keeps her hands in position and her feet spread. "Well, you got one thing right. Next?"

"2," Gen continues, "wear a thin shirt without a jacket."

She closes her eyes as Danneel tugs on her jacket. "That's one. Two if we include you being so late." Her hand lands hard on Gen's raised ass. "Take it off."

Sliding one arm out at a time so as not to let the instructions fall, Gen lets her suit jacket drop to the floor next to her. Her shirt is peach and flimsy and as she glances down at herself, she can see the outline of her nipples through the silk.

"3," she says, "wear black stockings, a short skirt, and a minimum of six inch heels."

Danneel's hands slide up her legs to where her skirt is just covering the tops of her stockings. Gen arches into the touch, pushing her ass back gladly, but gets nowhere when Danneel runs her hands down her calves to her definitely-less-than-six-inch shoes. "Only two out of three," she says, quietly controlled. "That makes three." She slaps her ass again. "Keep reading."

Jolted by the force of the slap, Gen forces herself to focus on the paper in front of her. "4. Don't wear a bra or panties."

Her breath catches when she feels the heat of a body against her back. Danneel presses in close, curling her hand around Gen's neck in a teasing grip, but then sliding both hands down to squeeze her breasts through her shirt. They're bare under the silk, her bra left discarded in the glove compartment of the car, and she bites her lip when Danneel pinches her nipples in approval.

The pinch gets tighter as she pulls on them through the shirt and Gen fights to stay in position as the first welcome sparks of pain shoot through her. 

It's over too fast. Danneel lets go of her tits, moving instead to hike her skirt up over her ass, but Gen holds back her plea for more. She's only here to take what she's given.

Danneel rakes her nails over the swell of Gen's ass but catching her fingers under the edge of her panties as she tuts in disapproval. "That's four."

Gen knows full well how many infractions she's racked up -- it's one of the parts she likes best about this game, being able to choose ahead of time how much punishment and humiliation she wants to receive -- but when Danneel's looking her over like this, she can't help the rush of embarrassment at not being able to follow simple orders.

She shivers when Danneel runs a hand over the front of her panties. She's wet already, knows Danneel can feel it from there, but again she's disappointed when she pulls away too soon.

The slap lands on her inner thigh this time, accompanied by the order, "Legs together."

Gen complies, letting Danneel pull her panties down her legs and stepping out of them when instructed. She spreads her legs again afterwards, feeling the cool air on her pussy and ass, and reads aloud, "5. Put two ben-wa balls in your cunt and a plug in your ass."

From the view Danneel has of her pussy and ass, Gen knows it's probably obvious that she hasn't done either but she lets out a quiet gasp when Danneel slides two fingers into her cunt. Her touch is cold and clinical as she holds Gen's pussy open with her free hand and pushes her fingers deep inside her cunt to test if she's followed instructions. 

Gen clenches around her, exposed and humiliated by the inspection, but Danneel doesn't pause as she pulls out and says coolly, "Five."

There's movement behind her but Gen stares forward at the paper as she listens to the snap of rubber and the snick of the bottlecap. Danneel's hands are back on her a second later but Gen barely has time to process the rub against her hole before Danneel works a gloved, lubed finger inside her.

There's nothing gentle in it, just the impersonal probe of a cavity search, but Gen can't ignore the tug of arousal low in her belly at being treated like this. Adrianne lets out a pleased sigh from the bed behind her and Gen closes her eyes at the reminder of her audience. Having her ass inspected by Danneel is embarrassing enough but having Adrianne watch gets her even wetter.

"And that makes six," Danneel says, withdrawing without warning. "You didn't do very well today, did you?"

Gen lowers her eyes as she shakes her head. "No."

Steel edges into Danneel's voice when she orders, "Get down on your stomach."

Gen scrambles to obey. The motel carpet is rough against the silk of her shirt and her bare thighs but she doesn't dare to pull her skirt down over her ass as she watches Danneel pace around in front of her. From her position on the floor, she can't see much more than her shoes and ankles but she frowns when she sees Danneel step out of her high heels right in front of her face.

"You're going to clean these," Danneel says. "Prove you aren't totally useless."

They've been doing this long enough for Gen to know what that means. She sticks out her tongue without hesitation.

The shoes are purple and tacky as hell, with a deep platform base and a thick heel, but Gen goes to work with enthusiasm as she licks everything she can reach. Surrendering to the humiliation is like sinking into a warm bath and she lets herself go gladly, forgetting about works, bills, chores, and everything else which isn't the task in front of her.

She loves the verbal side of things too, being called slut, whore, cunt, pig by people who think of her as anything but, but there's something almost cleaner about this, about being manhandled and choked and put on her knees as she follows whatever orders she's given.

A rope is cinched tight around her wrists as she lies there but she doesn't move while Danneel ties her ankles as well. She doubts she could even stand up like this, let alone get free, but as she laps eagerly at the heels of Danneel's shoes, she figures she doesn't need to be anywhere other than right there.

"Are they clean?" Danneel asks from above her.

Gen doesn't stop licking as she answers, "Almost."

"Almost?" She sees Danneel's feet slip back into the shoes but doesn't look up as she laps at the last part of the side. "I don't think almost is good enough," she says sternly. "I was going to give you your dinner right here but now I think you need to work for it."

She walks out of Gen's sight line, high heels thumping against the thin carpet loud enough that Gen can feel the vibrations through her chest. A draught creeps in through the badly fitted door behind her and she twists her wrists in the ropes as the cool wind dances up her calves and thighs, making her even more aware of her own nakedness.

Lost in her own head, she's pulled out by the snap of Danneel's fingers.

She's standing just past the second bed, not more than ten feet away, but when Gen takes in the dish at her feet, that ten feet seems so much further.

"Come get a drink," Danneel says pleasantly, like she's inviting Gen to help herself to a glass of lemonade, not to crawl half-naked across a motel room for a mouthful of water. 

Clenching her hands in the ropes, Gen starts to move.

While she may have disappeared into her head a moment earlier, there's nowhere for her to go now as she inches her way across the room. The carpet's rough against her tits, rubbing her nipples through the silk of her shirt as she presses her chest down against the floor, and it scrapes her knees as she wriggles her way forward. It's slow and awkward and humiliating, especially with the weight of Danneel and Adrianne's eyes on her as she goes, but the painful heat of the friction soon slides through to a pleasant full-body warmth as the shame burns hotter.

She's out of breath by the time she gets to the bowl of water. Her shirt's sticking to her back, silk against damp skin, and she breathes through the ache of the carpet burn as she comes to a stop. Even in a dog dish, the water's too tempting to resist and she inches forward to drink as best she can.

It's bliss against her dry throat and she pushes past the embarrassment to lap it up as best she can. It seems like hours since she had her last cup of water from the cooler at work and she squirms a little at just how far removed from that her current situation is.

The bowl is solid and silver and every time they use it, Gen finds herself surprised by just how much it holds. It's barely half empty by the time she pauses, sated, but Danneel's purple shoes move into view before she has to figure out what to say next.

"You hungry?"

The answer to that one is easy. She hasn't eaten since she had lunch with some clients hours earlier and her stomach rumbles at the mention of food. "Yes."

The second dish she sets out is empty but before she can fill it up, there's a rustle from the bed. Gen can't see whatever Adrianne's doing but Danneel steps away for a whispered conversation for a brief moment.

Gen wonders if the following chuckle she hears is a good or a bad sign. 

The loosening of the ropes around her ankles seems to indicate good but she revises her opinion when Danneel orders, "Spread your legs."

Flat on her belly, Gen spreads her legs as wide as they'll go. The draught from the door blows cool against her pussy but she shivers when Danneel leans in to rub something against it. It's not her fingers, not directly, but whatever the material is, it soon gets soaked through as she pushes it into Gen's wet cunt before wiping it over her pussy.

She jolts at the fleeting touch to her clit but is left wanting when Danneel strolls back around in front of her. She crouches down this time, giving Gen a good view of just how little her outfit covers, and dangles Gen's previously discarded panties in front of her face with a smile. "You can thank Palicki for these."

She lays them out in the dish, neat enough that Gen can see her own wetness staining the silky fabric, and Gen closes her eyes with a whimper. It's humiliating enough to eat out of a dog bowl but eating off her own soaked panties is definitely a new low.

She's even more embarrassed by how much the idea turns her on.

Danneel busies herself with something out of Gen's line of sight. Gen smells the food before she sees it and her stomach rumbles even louder when Danneel carefully tips the pasta into the bowl in front of her. It's Adrianne's specialty, rich tomato sauce with a blend of spices Gen has never been able to deduce, and Gen bites her lip as she takes in the delicious smell of it.

It's a weird contrast, knowing they prepared an awesome dinner and kept it warm the whole ride over only to make her eat it while she's tied-up on the floor of a cheap motel, but as she shuffles forward to dig in, she decides it's the best kind of weird.

She barely holds in a moan when the pasta hits her tongue. It's warm and tasty and she eats it eagerly, not caring how much of the sauce is already smeared across her nose and chin.

"Thank you," she murmurs, leaning across for another gulp of water, and she hears Danneel laugh from behind her.

"You're welcome."

Moving her feet between Gen's thighs, she holds her legs open as she grabs each ankle in turn and pulls it up to tie to Gen's wrists. The position leaves her with even less room to maneuver than the first, legs bent double and bound in place, and Gen gasps around a mouthful of food when she feels something press against her ass.

"Ah, ah," Danneel scolds. "Eat up. You've got one hole to keep filled - I get to play with this one."

In demonstration, she pushes two slick fingers inside her ass. Gen cries out, clenching around her fingers and pulling uselessly against the ropes holding her in the tie, but doesn't lift her face from the bowl as Danneel works her ass open. She's got nowhere to go, can't wriggle away from the food or the insistent press of Danneel's fingers, but being trapped there only makes her wetter when Danneel settles something which definitely isn't a finger against her ass.

"Keep breathing," Danneel says, voice smooth as silk. "Relax for me."

It's not easy to relax when she has no idea what's coming, but Gen does her best, focusing instead on the steady rhythm of chewing.

That rhythm falters as soon as Danneel pushes the first bead into her ass. It's small and solid as she eases it in past the tight clench of Gen's hole and Gen whimpers into her food at the new feeling of openness. It's been a while since she had this inside her but she can feel the weight of the rest of the beads hanging down against her pussy as Danneel asks, "Do you want another one?"

It's worse when she has to ask for it. Cheeks burning hot, Gen twists her wrists in the ropes and says, "Yes please."

Each one is slightly bigger than the last but Gen keeps up her polite requests for more as Danneel works a second, third and fourth bead inside her. She's full after four, feeling them shift inside her as she wriggles on the rough carpet but when Danneel taps the fifth and final ball against her hole, she says before she can stop herself, "Please may I have another?"

She hears Adrianne laugh from the bed but drops her head with a groan when Danneel pushes the last bead inside her. It's bigger than she anticipated and she gasps through the stretch of the insertion before moaning at the sensation of it settling inside her ass. The end of the cord dangles out like a tail and Gen whimpers into the almost-empty bowl when Danneel gives it a teasing tug.

"Lick that clean," she warns, pulling hard enough that the last ball nudges firmly against the inside of her hole. "Every last bit."

Swallowing down the last mouthful of food, Gen wriggles forward to lick the bowl. It's harder when she's bound like this, wrists tied to ankles and ass stuffed full, but that doesn't stop her from fitting her tongue to the metal as best she can.

She cleans around the panties to start with, focusing on the easy part first, but Danneel's instructions were pretty clear. Her panties and face are both smeared with leftover sauce but her cheeks burn hot beneath the mess when she tastes her own pussy on her tongue.

She keeps going, even when she hears Danneel walk around in front of her again, but stops abruptly as her head is tugged up from the bowl by the hair. The position forces her neck back sharply and she gasps for breath as Danneel peers in the bowl.

"Good job," she says, casual and friendly, like she didn't just stuff Gen's ass full while Adrianne watched. She taps her thumb against Gen's lips. "You got pretty messy though. I think you need to clean yourself up."

Gen nods as much as the hand in her hair will allow. "Yes, please."

She breathes a sigh of relief when Danneel lets her go and again when the ropes around her wrists and ankles loosen. As happy as she is to obey, she's not sure she could make it the whole way to the bathroom in a hogtie.

Her sigh changes to a yelp when Danneel lands a firm swat to her ass and orders, "On your hands and knees. Keep your ass in the air."

It's more blunt than usual, no teasing or taunting to go along with the instructions, but it still inspires the same dirty rush of heat in her belly as she pushes herself up off the carpet. Her breasts ache from being pressed against the ground but it's the beads in her ass which hold her attention as they shift inside her.

To her right, Adrianne moves off the bed and Gen watches her bare feet pad along next to Danneel's heels as the two of them cross the room together, whispering under their breath.

"Bathroom," Danneel says eventually, apparently down to one word orders. "Crawl."

The carpet isn't any softer against her palms and knees than it was against her tits. The balls jostle and bump inside her ass, making her shudder and groan whenever she moves at the wrong angle, but the feeling of fullness burns nicely through her as she crawls gingerly across the motel room. The humiliation is somehow heightened here, being somewhere cheap and tacky instead of the comfort of their own home, and Gen basks in it as she follows them into the bathroom on her knees and elbows.

She keeps her eyes forward when Danneel eases her heels off her feet, leaving them bare in her stockings, but can't keep from laughing and squirming when she runs her nails over the soles of her feet, tickling lightly. Danneel moves up, tickling the back of Gen's knees then up over her thighs and sides, and Gen drops her head as she laughs, feeling the balls move inside her.

She's embarrassingly wet, wet enough to grind down against nothing but air when Danneel's hands move to her tits. She cups them through the silk shirt, taking the weight of them in her hands and smoothing her thumbs over the nipples, but it's the squeeze that follows that has Gen gasping and pushing her cunt back needily.

She almost whimpers when Danneel's hands fall away.

"On your feet," she says, the smile in her voice perfectly clear. "Get in the shower."

She's still dressed, still wearing the peach silk shirt and the stockings, but the semi-nakedness somehow makes her feel even more exposed as she gets to her feet. She can't stop herself clenching up around the balls, can't keep her hand from twitching with how badly she wants to touch herself, but she doesn't do anything other than what's ordered as she climbs into the shower.

That doesn't mean she can hold back a yell when Danneel turns the shower on full and cold.

The icy water snatches her breath away in an instant, leaving her gasping under the force of the spray. It soaks into her shirt and through to the skin underneath, and Gen moans at the press of the beads in her ass when her whole body tenses at the shock of the cold water.

"Wash the mess off your face," Danneel calls over the thunder of the spray. "I'll turn it off when you're clean."

Gen doesn't think she's ever had a faster shower. The coldness is everywhere, drenching her hair, running down her back, and trickling down over her ass and pussy, but as she scrubs her face clean and turns back around to face Danneel, she finds the cold shower hasn't dampened her arousal as much as expected.

She lets out a shivery, grateful breath when Danneel reaches in to flick the shower off.

She's shaking, cold water running in steady streams down her back and over her shoulders from her wet hair, but heat starts to build again inside her when she sees the pleased, predatory expressions on Danneel and Adrianne's faces. She can only imagine what she looks like.

As it turns out, she doesn't even need to do that. With a quick order of, "Spread your legs", Danneel snags her old polaroid camera from a bag on the bathroom counter and snaps a pictures before Gen even realizes what's happening. Despite her shivers, her face heats at being caught on camera like this and she looks down to see just how much of her is on display.

She's left to stand there, freezing, dripping wet and humiliated as Adrianne and Danneel lean in to watch the picture develop. Her cunt gives a guilty little pulse when she sees them smile, suitably amused by the photo, but Adrianne palms it before Gen can get a look at herself.

"Strip down," Danneel says, resting her hip against the counter. "Leave everything in the bath."

She'd usually be glad for the protection of her clothes but now Gen's more than happy to get rid of them. Her shirt goes first, peeled away from where it's clinging to every inch of her torso, and she shakes her wet hair out of her face as she bends down to pull off her stockings.

She's somehow warmer without her clothes on but still winces at the cold trickle of water down her spine from her hair.

She winces more when Danneel moves in to grab her by the hair and pull her out of the bath. Gen expects to be pushed to her knees but lets out a pleased gasp when Danneel shoves her over the bathroom counter instead, far enough that her nose is almost touching the mirror.

It's the first time she's looked at herself all evening. Her face is clean now and her body's still bare and wet from the shower, and as Danneel kicks her legs apart, Gen can't ignore the pink flush that blossoms over her cheeks and the dazed glint in her eyes.

She groans as Danneel yanks her head back sharply, forcing her chin up, but then moans louder when Danneel's hand settles around her throat. Her fingers flex, digging in and relaxing in a rhythm that's unsteady enough for Gen not to know when her next breath is coming. 

She wipes her down with her free hand, running the scratchy motel towl over Gen's arms, tits, torso, hair, and whatever else she can reach, and Gen presses forward into the choking grip with a whimper when Danneel shifts down to rub the towel over her pussy. The beads bump inside her and she rolls her hips forward with a desperate moan, forced to look herself in the face as she takes whatever stimulation Danneel will give her.

That doesn't turn out to be much when Danneel pulls away without warning.

"How many infractions was it?" she asks casually.

As always, Gen answers honestly. "Six."

"Let's see," Danneel says. Her heels thump against the floor as she paces behind her, counting off the various humiliations Gen's already been put through that evening. "You licked my shoes, crawled across the floor all tied up, ate dinner from a dog bowl, cleaned your own panties with your tongue, and took a cold shower. Oh," she adds with a smile as she tugs at the beads filling Gen's ass, "and you let me stuff your ass full. I guess that makes six." She smiles at her in the mirror, dark and knowing. "Do you think you deserve to come yet?"

With her ass pushed out and Adrianne watching from behind her, Gen can't help the tremor that goes through her when she says, "Yes, please."

Danneel's only answer is a quiet hum.

She turns away, whispering something to Adrianne under her breath. Something clinks in her hand when she turns back and Gen bites her lip when the next thing she feels is the cold snick of a handcuff around her wrist. She doesn't resist when Danneel cuffs her hands in place at the small of her back and tries to shake her hair out of her face as she's pulled back upright.

"We should get some use out of the beds while we're here," she says, tracing her hand down Gen's bound arms. "Go lie down on your back."

Water keeps dripping from her hair as Gen makes her way back out to the room. The motel curtains seem even flimsier now, as though a small draught would be enough to blow them open and show everyone outside exactly how Gen likes being used by her girlfriends, but she breathes through the heady rush of nerves as she heads for the bed.

It's awkward when she's bound like this but she manages to climb up onto the sheets and wriggle down to lie on her back. The handcuffs dig into her lower back, pushing her hips up, and she spreads her legs in anticipation as Adrianne settles on the next bed to watch.

It isn't just Gen who's putting on a show as Danneel strolls out of the bathroom. She strips down slowly, peeling off her barely-there top and working her tiny shorts down her legs, soon confirming Gen's suspicion that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her hair tumbles over her shoulders in thick curls and her painted red lips curve in a smile as she makes her way over to the bed.

Running her hand up Gen's thigh, she pushes two fingers into her cunt without preamble.

Gen bucks into the touch, tugging against the handcuffs as Danneel works her fingers in up to the knuckle. She rubs her thumb over her clit, pressing down with just the right amount of pressure, and Gen's thighs tremble as she pushes up with a whimpered plea.

"Who do you think should come first?" Danneel asks, slow and deliberate. "Me or you?"

Gen can't decide whether to laugh or cry as she gives the only answer she can. "You," she says, biting her lip against the building heat low in her belly. "You should come first."

Despite her desperation, laughing wins out when Danneel takes her hand off Gen's pussy and flashes her a cocky grin. "Excellent choice."

She straddles her with ease, long, tanned legs lifting her up and onto the bed as she plants her knees either side of Gen's hips. From the way her cunt glistens in the light, she's almost as wet as Gen is -- Gen isn't sure it's physically possible to be wetter than her right now -- and Gen's eyes linger on the swell of her breasts as she leans over to brush the damp hair out of her face. 

Adrianne climbs off the bed beside them, settling instead at the head of the bed Danneel and Gen are currently occupying. Gen can smell the wetness on her as she slips her hand inside her panties but she's distracted by the sharp tug on her nipples before she can tilt her head back to get a better look.

Danneel's as merciless as ever as she rolls Gen's nipples between her thumb and forefinger before pinching hard. Pain sparks through her, leaving her writhing and fighting for breath on the bed, but just as she's approaching her limits, Danneel lets go to leave her gasping. The next touch to her sensitised nipples has her flinching under Danneel's hands and Gen parts her lips gladly as Danneel leans down to give her a kiss in reward.

Her mouth is soft and warm against Gen's, an enjoyable contrast from the cold water that still clings to her hair, and she lets her tongue slide along the length of Gen's as she holds her in place on the bed.

When she pulls away, it's with almost tangible reluctance. Gen licks her lips, staring up at her in anticipation, but she doesn't bother to hide her smile when Danneel crawls further up the bed. 

Her knees are either side of Gen's head when she stops and Gen wets her lips again as she looks up at the slick pinkness of Danneel's pussy. Unable to see anything beyond the stretch of her thighs, the plane of her stomach and the swell of her tits, Gen is guided by nothing but words and Danneel's hand in her hair as she says, "Impress me."

When she lowers her cunt down to Gen's mouth, Gen does her best to follow instructions.

She laps eagerly at her entrance, pushing her tongue inside her as much as the position will allow and letting the edges of her tongue rub against the heat of Danneel's cunt. Her wetness coats her face, smudging over her nose, chin and cheeks as Danneel grinds against her lips, but Gen opens her mouth for it greedily, relishing the scent and taste of her as she licks her pussy open with her tongue.

Danneel shifts above her with a moan and Gen spreads her own legs wider, shivering at the cool air that rushes over her clit. The familiar tightness in her chest sends heat spilling through her as Danneel pushes down, cutting off Gen's air as she holds her face against her pussy.

Unable to do anything but what Danneel so obviously wants, Gen sucks firmly on Danneel's clit, alternatively flicks of her tongue with slow sweeps over the tiny pink nub. Try as she may to breathe, she can't get any air as Danneel keeps her weight on her face and she rolls her hips at the unconscious waves of arousal that crash through her as her body begs for oxygen.

She gasps when Danneel lifts up, panting helplessly against her thigh, but doesn't get more than a couple of seconds to recover before she sinks back down again, rubbing herself greedily against Gen's face. The high of the suffocation spirals higher still with the degradation of having her mouth held against her girlfriend's cunt instead of being allowed to breathe, and she twists her wrists in the handcuffs as she keeps licking at her clit.

"Fuck," Danneel moans, lifting up to let Gen take a breath and flatten her tongue against her entrance again. She grinds down, using Gen's face as she wants before letting her settle her mouth against her clit again when she murmurs, "C'mon. Get me off."

Her weight shifts as Gen goes to work, and beneath the slick swipe of her tongue against Danneel's pussy, she hears the equally wet slide of lips on lips as Danneel leans forward to kiss Adrianne.

Spurred on by the desire to remind the both of them just how good she is at eating pussy, Gen moves faster, curling her tongue against Danneel's clit and rubbing over it in quick little circles. The taste of her covers her lips and tongue, slick and hot and gorgeous, and when Danneel's fingers tighten in her hair, she knows she's getting closer.

Gen doesn't slow up, tilting her chin up and licking over her again and again and again. Her jaw starts to ache with the strain of it, her tongue tiring from the effort, but as she fits her lips firmly against her clit, she decides it's more than worth it when she feels Danneel come against her mouth.

Tremors shake through the mattress as Danneel's whole body jerks, thighs going tense and hips stuttering forward as her release finally takes her. Gen licks at her pussy, dipping her tongue inside to feel Danneel clench against her lips, but then returns to suck lightly at her clit until Danneel pulls away with a moan.

"Fuck," she gasps, panting for breath almost as much as Gen is. There's a wide, tired smile on her face when she looks down at her and says, "Well, you definitely earned it."

Gen can barely keep from squirming with need.

True to her word, Danneel scoots back down the bed to settle herself on her elbows between Gen's legs. Her face is red and a strand of hair is sticking to her forehead but her smile doesn't fade as she asks, the first real question of the night, "How do you want it?"

"Fast," Gen pleads. She's been waiting for this all day and after the excitement of the evening, she's barely holding it together. "Please just make me come. Please."

Above her, Adrianne runs her fingers through her hair, tracing light patterns on Gen's scalp as Danneel looks up at them both with a wink. "You got it."

Her fingers slide in even easier this time. She fucks in and out with brutal efficiency, making Gen's body thrum with heat in an instant, and Gen clenches up around the beads in her ass as she arches her back, desperate for any kind of touch to her clit. 

She bites back a moan when she finally gets one.

Danneel works her hard and fast, fucking her fingers in deep and crooking them perfectly inside her as she strokes over Gen's clit with her thumb. The pressure builds faster inside her, faster than even she was expecting, and she rocks down onto Danneel's hand as her cries get louder.

She doesn't know what's she's saying anymore, so far gone past shame or coherence that all she can focus on is the insistent rubbing against her clit and the twist and thrust of fingers inside her cunt. Danneel keeps up the stimulation, returning the favor with the same enthusiasm that Gen showed her earlier, and Gen arches up with a choked cry when her orgasm finally hits her.

It rushes through her with the same intensity at the icy shower, stealing her breath and leaving her gasping as she rides out the exquisite crash of the high. Every time she opens her mouth, another wave takes her and she bucks her hips up helplessly as she chases every last hit of her release.

She's numb when she finally comes sinking back to earth, blissed-out and exhausted, and she blinks up at the motel ceiling when Danneel works her fingers out of her pussy.

She wipes them clean on Gen's stomach and pats her fondly on the thigh as she says with a grin, "Guess you needed that, huh?"

Gen laughs weakly. "Thank you."

"How're you feeling?" Danneel asks. "You think you're done for the night?"

Gen hesitates before answering. A lot of the time, she's exhausted when they're done, more than ready to sink into bed or a hot bath, but after the build up of the evening, she can honestly say that she wouldn't be averse to a round two.

"I'm good," she says, breathing hard as she shifts on the bed. The cuffs dig into her lower back but despite the oversensitivity of her cunt, she still wants their hands on her. "I could go for more."

Danneel smiles as she shares a look with Adrianne over Gen's head but it's Adrianne who speaks first, "You wanna take her back home? I'll pack up here and take the truck."

"You sure?" Danneel asks, squeezing Gen's tits idly. "I don't want you to miss out."

"Trust me," Adrianne says with an audible grin, "I got plenty to keep me going."

"If you say so," Danneel says, pinching Gen's nipples as she turns her attention back to her. "Roll over for me."

It's hard without the use of her hands but Gen wriggles over onto her stomach to let Danneel unlock the cuffs from around her wrists. She doesn't get long to enjoy the freedom, however, before the next order comes hot on its heels.

"Heels, skirt and jacket," Danneel says with a pat to her ass. "You got thirty seconds."

Half-convinced they'll take her outside naked if she doesn't get ready in time, Gen scrambles off the bed in search of her clothes. Her heels are by the end of the bed and she slips her feet in before retrieving her jacket and skirt from where they were discarded by the door. They're both crumpled but wearable (which is more than she can say for her shirt and panties) but as she buttons up the jacket as far as it'll go, there's still plenty on display.

When she turns back around, Danneel's getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and despite the thoroughness of her recent orgasm, heat starts to spill through her again.

She waits obediently by the door as Danneel gathers the various keys she needs to get in the car and the house. The beads are still inside her, making her feel even fuller now that she's upright, and her cheeks heat at the thought of the string peeking out of her hole as she stands, bare beneath the skirt.

"Okay," Danneel says, hurrying over to give Adrianne one last kiss. Gen was distracted by her own orgasm but given the pleased look in Adrianne's eyes, she figures it's a safe bet that she's come at least once already that evening. "We'll see you soon."

Adrianne whispers something in her ear and the wicked smile that crosses Danneel's lips makes Gen's stomach flutter in the best way.

She heads back into the bathroom for a second and calls back to Gen, "You're driving. You put your legs together between here and the house and you lose the jacket."

"Got it," Gen says, shifting position to ensure her feet are shoulder width apart. Her nipples harden beneath the precarious cover of the suit jacket and she tries to ignore the pleasant tension thrumming through her. She _just_ came; she shouldn't be so desperate to touch herself already.

"Awesome."

When she reappears from inside the bathroom, she's got what looks like a piece of paper in her hand but Gen closes her eyes in embarrassment when Danneel dangles the polaroid in front of her.

"We figured you deserve something nice to look at on the journey," she teases. Her free hand comes to rest on Gen's ass and in spite of herself, Gen arches greedily into the touch.

Aside from the photo in her hand, Danneel looks pretty damn presentable and Gen tilts her head up into the offered kiss as Danneel gives her ass one last squeeze.

"All right," Danneel says, smoothing Gen's skirt down over her bare thighs and flashing her a wolfish smile. "Let's hit the road."


End file.
